Episode 08: The Red-Haired Woman
“My life was worthless… but if I’ll get to die in the arms of a fine man like you… I can’t say I’m wholly dissatisfied.” – Kougyoku’s last words to Gojyo The Red-Haired Woman is the 8th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. Summary One evening, the Sanzo party was having their dinner when Gojyo starts flirting with one of the waitress. Sanzo interrupts by slapping him with his paper fan. For as long as he’s been with the Sanzo party, he has not been able to hit on girls. “You say you’re a lady’s man, but maybe in reality, you know…” Goku remarks to Gojyo. “Goku, let’s not say such things.” ''Hakkai answers. ''“Hold it right there. What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a lady’s man. It's the truth!” Gojyo says. “I’d like to see this truth!” Sanzo tells Gojyo. Gojyo sat down, annoyed, and tries to light his cigarette, but the lighter won’t ignite. A red-haired woman approaches him and lights his cigarette with a match. The woman, who looks older than Gojyo, asks him if he dislikes matches, but Gojyo was stunned to her as well his fellows. After that, Gojyo and the woman drinks alone leaving his fellows on the table. While they are having a little talk, the woman suggested if they can go to somewhere quiet, as they left the restaurant. Hakkai and Sanzo suspected that the woman is a taboo child (half human and youkai). The woman took Gojyo to somewhere quiet, but on the outskirt of town since the woman said that she doesn’t like places with lots of people. Later, Gojyo felt a bad aura as he carried the woman and youkais attacks him, but was able to defeat them. The woman got surprised and Gojyo asked him if “Were you scared?”, but the woman runs away. “This is why I don’t like getting attacked when I’m with a woman.” ''–Gojyo After that, in the hideout of a band of youkai, the woman whose name is Kougyoku calls Bakura the leader of the band of youkai as well Kougyoku who attacked Gojyo. Bakura told Kougyoku that he was worried. Since he’s henchmen was defeated by Gojyo, Bakura gives a knife and requested/orders Kougyoku to kill Gojyo instead since his weakness are women. Bakura also tells Kougyoku “If we acquire the Maten Scripture of Genjo Sanzo we will get an enormous reward. We’ll get to live the high life.” And also tells her that he wants to give Kougyoku a better life than this as well for the sake of their future. Back to the Sanzo party in the inn, Hakkai said that perhaps it was a trap when Kougyoku asked Gojyo to go with him and it probably will make sense. However, Gojyo didn’t agree for she might just be scared and run away instead, then Hakkai saw Kougyoku through the window as Gojyo went down and asked her if what’s wrong. The woman asked him if he wants to have a drink and Gojyo didn’t hesitate to say yes. Hakkai told Sanzo that they went off again, but Sanzo answered to leave him as Hakkai was worried and hope that there will be no problems. ''“I don’t know, but he tends to be softhearted sometimes, so…” ''–Hakkai refers to Gojyo In the bar, Gojyo was staring to Kougyoku as she asked why. Gojyo asked if she was scared since she looks so tense. While drinking, Gojyo asked her ''“Why’d you approached me?” “Because you’re a fine man.” –Kougyoku to Gojyo But Gojyo answered that it’s a lie and women like her are go for no-good guys like him. After their conversation, they were about to kiss when Kougyoku tells that she will go to the toilet. Later on, Kougyoku is drunk already and asking Gojyo to drink more for he is not yet drunk, but Gojyo said that he’s a moderate drinker. Kougyoku pleases Gojyo to drink more and tells him that’s he’s a good boy, then she fell down to Gojyo for she’s really unruly drunk when Gojyo saw a knife fell from her chest. The same evening, Kougyoku woke up in the inn where Gojyo was staying for the night and found him in the couch sleeping. She was about to stab him with her knife, but was stopped by Gojyo for he knew it all along, then she asked why to Gojyo, “Because you are a fine woman.” –Gojyo to Kougyoku Kougyoku cried and told Gojyo to not to mock her because he’s just a kid. Gojyo approaches her to be quiet for everyone is already asleep, until the two of them shared a kiss and spend the night together. Next morning, Goku and Hakkai met on the way and greeted each other. Goku asked if Gojyo did come back as he calls Gojyo in front of his room, but Hakkai tells Goku to have his breakfast already, but in his tone it's like he's saying not to disturb Gojyo. Meanwhile, Gojyo asked to Kougyoku if she will leave Bakura, Gojyo will give him a ride to another village as Kougyoku thanked Gojyo. Gojyo joins breakfast with his fellow and told to them that she was an assassin. Goku asked if why he didn't beat her. “It’s complicated for adults.”–Gojyo to Goku Gojyo and Kougyoku reminisces their conversation on the night that they spend together. Gojyo was asking if why he can’t leave Bakura instead, then Kougyoku answered that they are both youkai after all. When she had no place to stay, Bakura is the only person who ever gave her a place by his side. Since most human doesn’t know that people with red hair and eyes are taboo children, Gojyo suggested to her to leave in town if she wanted to. Although Kougyoku is scared, Gojyo told her that it’s only in the beginning. ''“A fine woman like you will have guys flocking to you like mad.” ''–Gojyo to Kougyoku Kougyoku was on top of the cliff thinking of something as she walks away and goes to Bakura. Bakura slapped her for she did not kill Sha Gojyo and say she will quit chasing the Sanzo party. Back to the inn in Gojyo's room, someone threw something that broke the window as Hakkai, Goku and later Sanzo runs to his room. Gojyo opened the crumpled paper as Kougyoku's red hair fell as Gojyo reads the letter. Sanzo tells Gojyo that they have no time to get involved in anything such stupid, but Gojyo answered that he will just go to bathroom for his stomach is aching (actually not) as he continues his way to save Kougyoku. Later on, Bakura and his gang were waiting for Gojyo until he came. When Bakura tortures Kougyoku, Gojyo went mad and was about to attack them when he fell on the well, a trap that was made for him. Bakura thought he will never survive and climb back, but Gojyo with his staff weapon and jumps back. As Bakura attacks him with his malignant weapon, but was dodged with Gojyo's staff. Gojyo defeated all Bakura's gang as Bakura runs and almost fell on the well. Gojyo asked Kougyoku if what's her plan on him, but since Bakura is the one who gave a place to her Gojyo decided to save him. After Bakura was saved, he attacks Gojyo with his malignant weapon, but Kougyoku blocked killing her instead. Gojyo for he was mad attacks Bakura until he falls in the well for good. Kougyoku who is dying in Gojyo's fine arms asked him if he's alright and asked him a favor to drop her in the well with Bakura. In the end, the rest of the Sanzo party is finding Gojyo to pick him up until they found him smoking alone. While on the ride, Gojyo apologizes and talks to his fellow like something never happened. Other Characters SG-kougyoku2.jpg|Kougyoku Bakura.JPG|Bakura Trivia *Kougyoku bears some similarity to Houran from Saiyuki Requiem. Not only they are both hanyou, but they both fell in love with the same man while staying loyal to their villain. However, Kougyoku and Gojyo did kiss while Houran and him did not. Gallery Outskirt.JPG Bakura 2.JPG Jade and Gojyo.JPG Bakura and Gojyo.JPG Kougyoku drunk.JPG Kougyoku tries to kill Gojyo.JPG Bed time.jpg Hostage.JPG Kougyoku dying.JPG Last moment of Kougyoku.JPG Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes Category:Filler episodes